Wedding Proposal
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jaejoong terjadi. Ia disuruh menikahi Yunho, karena masalah yang serius dan demi nama keluarga besar. YunJae FF / GS / DLDR / M-Not always Mature!. [ Bab 19 B Upd ] -And Attention Inside- .


Title : Wedding Proposal.

Author : U Know Who.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Western.

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Rated : M not always Mature!

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Prolog.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars.**

©Misscelyunjae

 _Check it..._

Pandangan mata Jaejoong mulai merabun karena air mata yang nyaris tumpah dari kelopaknya. Ia menatap kosong pada pria berumur yang baru saja bertanya sesuatu padanya. Pikirannya blank. Itu yang Jaejoong tahu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia tiba di sini, di altar sebuah pernikahan yang harusnya menjadi impian.

Tapi sebaliknya, hari yang harusnya bisa membuat tersenyum tanpa kenal lelah ini seolah sebuah duri yang harus ia telan dan tahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, hingga buliran kristal bening itu pecah dan mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Sungguh jika bisa ia tidak ingin menjawab apa yang ditanyakan pria berumur itu, lebih baik ia beranjak dan pergi dari sini. Membiarkan para penonton bingung dengan apa yang mereka saksikan.

Bayangan itu seolah membuatnya tergoda untuk merealisasikan. Jaejoong memundurkan langkah, mengundang sepasang manik mata musang yang ada di sebelahnya untuk menatap. Ia tidak berani menatap bola mata milik pria itu. Ia tidak sanggup. Tapi menjalani hal ini pun ia tidak mampu.

Jaejoong menghela napas, hatinya berdenyut sakit dua kali lipat. Memantapkan sesuatu yang perlahan mulai mengisi kekosongan pikiran. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan segala rangkaian acara hari ini. Ia ingin melepas segera gaun pengantin yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Membuang dan menangisi nasibnya yang teramat malang.

Selangkah lagi kaki Jaejoong mundur. Mulut pria di sampingnya sedikit membuka, pandangan matanya yang setajam musang meneduh dan terlihat berair. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong melihat pria itu mengangguk. Membuat mata _doe_ nya terbelalak lebar dengan maksud yang sangat ia pahami.

Tentu saja ia paham maksud anggukan pria itu, namun yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah gelagat yang ia tunjukkan dimengerti dengan baik olehnya. Ia mengernyitkan kening sejenak. Entah sudah berapa lama detik terbuang hanya untuk menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin ia ucapkan untuk pria ini.

"Kim Jaejoong..." Panggilan nyata yang pelan dan mengagetkan ini spontan membuat Jaejoong menengok ke sampingnya.

Ibunya, Song Hyekyo tengah menatap dengan mata yang memohon. Di samping Hyekyo, ayahnya Kim Hyunbin. Keduanya memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk ia abaikan. Memohon bagaikan ia adalah dewi penyelamat mereka. Ya, penyelamat dari rasa malu yang amat besar. Tapi apa mereka memikirkan bagaimana hatinya? Perih! Tidakkah seorang pun peduli tentang perasaannya?

Kembali Jaejoong menatap ke arah depan. Pria berjubah putih itu masih setia menunggu jawaban atas pernyataannya, dan Yunho, pria yang ada di sampingnya tidak sedikitpun bergeser dari sana. Ia melirik Yunho, lagi. Entahlah, harusnya ia berlari keluar dan membiarkan semua hancur. Pria itu memberinya izin, tapi rasa-rasanya seakan berbeda kini. Dengan izin yang Yunho berikan membuatnya seolah terbebani.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa melewati semua ini. Bibirnya serasa kelu untuk menjawab, entah sebuah tolakan atau pernyataan menerima dalam upacara sakral ini. Ia memejamkan mata, ribuan jarum seakan menyerbu relung hati terdalamnya, jika bisa Jaejoong ingin menjerit untuk mengatakan bagaimana sakit hatinya di hari yang harusnya membahagiakan.

Ia kembali berpikir, berusaha tenang dalam kesakitan yang terus mendera tanpa ampun, tapi sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi pikirannya, seketika mata Jaejoong membuka dan menatap pada bocah kecil yang kini memegangi kaki Yunho dan menengadah sembari berucap, " _Dad_ , kenapa _Mommy_ lama sekali menjawab pertanyaan kakek itu?"

Astaga, bibir Jaejoong setengah membuka mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kini sepasang mata bambi milik bocah laki-laki yang memanggil Yunho _Dad_ tadi menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ada kesan kebahagiaan yang Jaejoong tangkap dari iris matanya. Pengharapan, kebahagiaan dan juga sebuah semangat seorang anak kecil menjadi satu dalam bola mata bocah itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan sedikit meringis. Seharusnya ia paham ketika ibunya mengatakan dan memohon untuk dirinya berdiri di sini sebagai pendamping Yunho. Seharusnya ia bisa memahami perasaan seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam rencana pernikahannya. Benar, harusnya ia mengerti itu.

Perlahan kakinya mulai disejajarkan kembali dengan Yunho. Ia mengembuskan napas, ia tidak bisa menghancurkan pelangi yang ada pada bola mata bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun itu. Ia tidak boleh menorehkan luka dan menampar kedua orang tuanya dengan mempermalukan mereka hari ini.

Bukan hanya ia yang sakit, bukan hanya hatinya yang menjerit. Namun perasaan dirinyalah satu-satunya yang paling tersakiti itu tidak mudah lenyap dalam benak. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan, pening yang ia rasakan semakin membuatnya tak mampu banyak berpikir.

Hingga bibirnya dengan indah berucap sesuatu yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sini, "Ya, aku bersedia."

.

.

.

 _Next ?_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

FF baruuu ~ tapi tapi tapi ~ aku hiatus dulu yaaa ~

oh iya, promosi dikit aku bikin novel di wattpad, kalau bersedia baca silahkan cari aja username Misscelyunjae :) .

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa readerdeul ~ :) .

Apakah judulnya familiar bingits atau pasaran, kalau iya lemme found another title later :) .


End file.
